1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imidazo[4,5-c]quinolines substituted by a carbonyl group at the 2-position.
2. Prior Art
As to compounds having an imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline ring as a basic structure, Abbasi, et al. in Monatsh. Chem., 111, 963 (1980) have shown 3-hydroxy-2-hydroxymethyl-8-methoxy-9-nitro-4-styryl-2H-imidazo[4,5-c]quin oline derivatives as intermediates for synthesizing physiologically active substances. European Pat. No. 145,340 discloses 2-hydroxyalkyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolines as bronchodilators or antiviral drugs.